Grace's Mistake
by God's Bad Grace's Contest
Summary: When Grace met Grant, she never expected to become like her best friend and semi close friend. Her world has gone from good to bad in a matter of 3 minutes. Now with the small bump in her world, will she be able to survive? God's Bad Graces Contest entry.


_**God's Bad Grace's Contest Entry**_

_**Title: Grace's Mistake**_

_**Rated T**_

_**Summary: **Grace Bowman is 16 years old, a sophmore at Grant High, and Hard-core Christian, But when she meets Grant, everything changes. When she finds herself uncondittnally, and irrevocably in love with him, her world changes even more, and ends up staring at the results of a pregnancy test, her world has gone from so good, to bad in the matter of 3 minutes. NOw, with the small "bump" in her world, will she be able to survive?_

_**Submitted by: TwilightHarryMaxRidefan**_

_**Word Count: 935**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: SLOTAT Belongs to Brenda Hampton. All rights go to her. I own nothing! **

**Contest page link:**** http : / www . fanfiction . net / ~ godsbadgracescontest (NO SPACES!)**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

**The Mistake**

**Grace's POV**

**

* * *

**

I took a deep breath, and looked at the clock. The seconds seemed to go on forever, as I sat here waiting for the results.

My name is Grace Bowman. I have natural blonde hair and bright green eyes. I am 17, a sophomore at Ulysses S. Grant High School, a Christian, and I am waiting for the results of a pregnancy test.

I heard the timer on my cell phone go off. I quickly shut it off—to make sure my mother or my brother Tom didn't hear it. I closed my eyes, took another deep breath, and looked.

Positive.

I closed my eyes, shook my head, not believing what I saw.

No. I thought. I can't be pregnant. It must be a mistake.

I looked again, and it still had the word "positive" in pink little letters etched across the little answer box on the stick.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, as I let a few slip down my cheeks. I couldn't be pregnant. I just couldn't be. Could I?

I closed my eyes, and the memories of med camp flooded back to me. Meeting Grant. Laughing at his jokes. Grant laughing at mine. The first time he held my hand, the night we stayed up past the camp's curfew, and went to a near-by river and stared at the stars. I remembered the night we had sex.

I know, I know. I'm a Christian. I shouldn't have pre-marital sex. I should be smarter than to do that. But I did. I did have sex. And Grant wasn't my first. I had has sex before, with Jack, Jack Pappas. But now I have met Grant, and have had sex with grant.

I guess I should have used my birth control, or made sure Grant used a condom. But I didn't.

And now, I'm pregnant. And I feel like _such an idiot_.

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell mom? Tom?Jeff? Should I keep the baby? Give it up? Get an... abortion? I thought for a moment.

If I tell them, mom would _kill_ me. But, maybe she wouldn't. Maybe, on the slight chance that I catch her in a happy mood, she won't kill me.

If I keep the baby, I'll have to drop out. I'd have to get my GED. I'd never have a real job. But, Amy has John, and she's still in school. And Adrian is having a baby, and she's decided to stay in school. Maybe it would be possible.

If I get an abortion, I would _never, ever_ forgive myself.

I decided I had to do the right thing. I have to tell everybody. I figured, on the off chance I catch mom and Jeff in a good mood, they wouldn't be as mad. I'll tell them after their date tonight.

I wrapped the stick in what seemed like a million pieces of toilet paper, stuffed it in the box, and hid it under all the garbage in the trash, and headed out of the bathroom, preparing for what I was going to say tonight.

_**Later that night**_

"Mom?" I said, walking downstairs. "Jeff? Tom?"

"In here, honey." I heard Mom's voice trailing from the living room. I took a deep breath for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"What do you need, Grace?" Jeff asked. Everyone turned to face me.

"U-um..." I heard my voice shake. "Well, I sort of have some news for you guys. It's- it's kind of important." _Yeah._ I thought. _It's life changing._

"Well, what is it, honey?" Mom asked, with curious, worried eyes.

I closed my eyes, and -for the 100th time- took a deep breath. I licked my dry, cracked lips and opened my mouth.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed it! Vote for me! :) **


End file.
